The Unexpected
by vampitup05
Summary: Alice has a new soulmate after Jasper decides he is gay. Cole the new soulmate has a gene that he can get a vampire pregnant while the baby can still grow. So Alice gets pregnant with a baby boy called Xavier. The volturi find out &kill him. Please read


_**THE UNEXPECTED**_

_BY KELSEY MILLIGAN_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_The wind pulled my short hair back as i hunted the forest for my next meal. I knew there was a small group of deer somewhere nearby. I flew past the trees and stopped suddenly when i heard the beat of the wild animals hearts. There must have been about 4 of them, all grazing beside a tree. The largest of the group, with huge sharp antlers, was closest and i could almost see the blood pumping through its shaggy neck. With two short bounds and a quick leap, i had taken down the stag while the rest of the group fled in panic. My teeth pierced the tough skin and the warm blood came rushing out._

_"Hey Carlisle!"I chirped as i leapt through the back window of our house. Carlisle, my adoptive father, was sitting on the sofa with his arm around my adoptive mother, Esme. "Hello Alice,"Carlisle answered, " Nice lunch?" I smiled at him and he laughed. "Are you going hunting later?" I asked Carlisle, noticing the slight dark bags under his eyes. "Probably," he answered. Carlisle always made sure his 'kids' had hunted first._

_I skipped up the stairs and switched on my laptop. As it loaded up, i tried to concentrate. Just as the computer logged on, My vision went blank, and a new image appeared. My family was there, and so were the Volturi. It looked like trouble..._

_The bleep of a new message pulled me out of my vision. It was a message from Edwards human girlfriend, Bella Swan. Edward had met her at school and he had resisted killing her for Carlisle's sake. Now they spent most of there time together, and i was best friends with her. Her scent was so delicious it was hard being around her so often._

_'_Hey Alice! Its Bella. I was wondering if you could tell Edward that he cant come round to my house this week, my dads got friends coming over.

Thanks alot. your best friend Bella.'

_I sighed. Edward usually went round to Bella's most nights and now he would be a grouch. But that vision had bothered me alot. We all hated seeing the Volturi as this usually meant something bad. "Edward!"I yelled, "I need to tell you something!"_

_Edward came through slowly, "what?" He looked annnoyed. "Um, Bella said you cant go round _

_to her house at night for the next week,"I said, "Her dad has friends coming over. Whats wrong with you?" Edward sat on the chair next to me, "Mike Newton fancies the pants off Bella. He reckons i'm not good enough for her"_

_"Edward!" I exclaimed, "Mike Newton is a nerd! You are soooo much better than him!"Edward looked at me. "Thanks Alice, but i just wish he would back off."_

_"Anytime big brother! Don't worry, he will eventually."_

_He patted my shoulder then got up and went to the door,"Oh, and thanks for the 'bella info'." "No problem!" I squeeked as he left. Sometimes Edward wasnt such a bad big brother._

In the next room, Emmett and Jasper were battling each other on an 'Xbox 360' game while Rosalie was painting her nails. She gave me the idea to do that too. I pulled out my beauty kit from under the chair and opened it. It was full of rainbow nail varnishes, sparkly lip glosses, and millions of other accesories. I grabbed a bottle of nail polish and sat back on the seat, resting my hand on the wooden desk beside me. As i painted shiny deep red crimson across my long nails, i tried to get that vision back from earlier. Without luck, I screwed the lid back on the polish bottle and darted downstairs. Carlisle and Esme were watching the tv, maybe i shouldn't tell them about my vision just yet.

I ran to the big garage at the side of our house, where all our cars were. My little yellow porshe 911 turbo was waiting on me. I climbed into the sleek black leather seats and pressed the activation button. The car jumped into life as the garage door slowly rolled up, revealing the bright sunshine of the afternoon. My car sped up through the winding road and past Forks. Just outside Forks i parked outside a little country cottage. Locking the car, i tried to straighten out my new designer red dress. The door opened before i could even knock. A guy stood in the doorway. He was tall and masculine, with pale skin and midnight blue eyes. His muscles bulged out from under his spotless white shirt and his cropped black hair was neat as usual. Cole. My vampire soulmate.

"Hi, Alice," he said. "Hi!" I pushed the door open further and went inside, closing the door behind me. He grabbed me by the waist into a huge hug, spinning me around like a child.

_**CHAPTER 2**_

I sat in the empty bedroom of the cottage and tried to concentrate on finding that vision of the Volturi. Leaning back against the wall, i thought hard. Slowly it began to come back, before suddenly i couldn't see reality. Aro, the leader of the Volturi, had an amazed look on his face. Like something extraordinary had happened. Although i was at the front of my family(coven) and seemed to be protecting a small child...?

I shook myself out of the image. A small child is very unlikely. Vampires couldn't get pregnant so it wasn't mine, Bella couldn't have a baby with Edward so what was I doing with it?

Cole came into the room at that point and sat beside me. He stared into my eyes and smiled. He looked so lonely. His mother had been a vampire when Cole was born. She had a gene that ran through her vampire 'family' that meant she could get pregnant. When Cole was about 6 years old, his father was murdered by his wife's ex-friend vampires. Cole's mother, Rachael, was devastated. For the next 12 years she spent her life trying to protect Cole from vampires that kept attacking. Everything was going well until one of the stronger vampires was so close to killing Cole. Rachael had no other choice but to give him immortality when he turned 18. He made a stunning vampire with the gift of being able to steal other gifted vampires powers with a touch. He was happy until one day, the evil vampires made an army and came to his house. Only his mother was in, writing in a diary. They still thought Cole was human, so they came to kill him once and for all. But realising he wasn't in, they crept up behind her and murdered her. Cole came back to find his mother lying beheaded and dismembered on the floor...

"Do you want to come to my house?"I asked, trying to forget Cole's story. He nodded and stood up holding out his hand. I grinned but didn't touch it. "Damm it!" he exclaimed, laughing slightly. He kept trying to steal my future seeing power but I wouldn't fall for his charms. We went out the house and climbed inside my stylish Porshe. Cole liked this car, but his Lambourgini was his pride and joy of vehicles.

Carlisle was standing on the steps at the front of the house when we pulled up. He came walking in super speed and opened the door for me.

"Alice. Cole."

Cole stepped out and came round. Carlisle put his hand on Cole's shoulder and smiled, "Nice to see you."

"Come on guys! Could you not have this conversation somewhere else?" I said, as they were standing infront of my car door. They chuckled and moved before i smacked them with the door. We walked into the house where Esme done her usual 'kiss on the cheek and hug' thing to Cole. As much as Cole loved Esme, he didn't want to get to close because he thought wherever he went disaster strikes. He thought that the evil vampires were still out hunting for him and if he got to close to my family, they would kill us.

We went upstairs and sat in the room with Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper were playing a racing game, Edward was watching and Rosalie was reading the newspaper. I sat next to Edward and watched as Emmetts Ferrari raced ahead of Jaspers Audi. Rosalie kept smiling at Cole like she wanted something. "No Rosalie. Cole is Alice's," Edward said, grinning but not looking over.

"Rosalie!"

"Alice, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that!"

"Yeah Right! Of course he meant it like that! Rosalie, your such a -"

"Alice! Thats enought!"

I stormed out of the room and slammed the door so hard that it wobbled on its hinges. How dare she? Rosalie knew Cole was mine! She had Emmett, how horrible. Why would she even think like that?

About an hour later, Cole and Rosalie came in to my room. Rosalie was sort of smirking. Was she trying to wind me up? Or was I just paranoid?

"Alice, Rosalie is really sorry. She didnt mean it like that."

"What did you mean it like then?"

"I was just thinking about Emmett and me. It just sort of popped up. Its not my fault Edward listens to everything then picks out the worse bits!"

"Sure. Whatever"

"Alice,be reasonable. She said she's sorry!" Cole warned.

"Cole, to be honest with you this has nothing to do with you!" Rosalie snapped at him, glaring.

"Rosalie dont shout at him! He has got something to do with this! Your the one that wants to go off with him and just leave Emmett!"

"Alice! I was thinking of Emmett and me! It just popped up!"

"I heard you the first time you said that"

"well, listen then!"

Cole stopped us. "Alice, you should try to forgive her, she's explained why she thought of it. And Rosalie, you really shouldn't have been thinking like that." She just glared at both of us, turned on her heel and left.

"Dumb blondes"

"Alice!"

_**CHAPTER 3**_

I pulled up outside Bella's house just as Charlie was entering. He turned around and waved at me. I smiled and got out the car, heading for America's cheesiest Sheriff. He gave me a huge hug and smiled but shivered. "Alice, your freezing!" he exclaimed, stepping back. "I am?" I asked, pretending to be confused. My naturaly pale, freezing cold skin was always that way but Charlie, being a human was always warm and cosy."Why dont you come in?" he asked, "Warm up a bit, eh?" I smiled and he led the way into the house. " Bella is in her room upstairs, studing I think"

Bella was sitting at her wooden desk on her old slow computer. She was e-mailing her mum in Florida. When I walked in, she turned her head quickly and leapt out her chair giving me a huge hug. "Whoa Bella!" I said, as she hugged me tightly before stepping backwards and opening the window as far as it would go. "Sorry!" she said. We had agreed that she couldn't come to close to me as an unfortunate thing might happen and I may kill her...

We sat and talked for about 2 hours. Bella told me about how her dad was going fishing this weekend with some old friends he went to school with, and how Jacob Black,the werewolf (Shudders), kept trying to find out if Bella loved him. Jacob Black was a smelly revolting dog so I had no interest in that part of the conversation. She wanted to come to mine to see Edward so I drove her in my Porsche. Carlisle was at the hospital tonight, Emmett and Rosalie were hunting, Jasper had gone to see Peter and Charlotte(his friends), and Esme was tiding up the already tidy house. So it was just me, Edward,Bella, Cole and Esme in. Edward and Bella sat at the grand piano as Edward played her most of his new melodys. Me and Cole decided to go back to his cottage for some time by ourselves.

We drove down the long winding road until we reached his little country cottage. I got out and waited as Cole walked round and reached for my hand. "Promise you wont steal?"I asked. He grinned and agreed. I took his hand and we walked into the cottage. The doors were locked and the curtains shut before we treated ourselves to some 'us time'...

The next day the sun came up over the hill as I lay in the springy bed on Coles smooth marble chest. The sun shone throught the windows and onto our skin and made us 'glittery'. I always thought that Cole looked gorgeous when he 'sparkled'. His midnight blue eyes were slightly shadowed as he looked into my golden eyes. He stroked my cheek before getting up and going into the dressing room to get dressed. He came back out dressed in a black t-shirt and black tracksuit bottoms, while he put on some black trainer shoes. "Going hunting?" I asked, going into the dressing room to put on my favourite skinny jeans and white shirt with the grey cardigan. I heard a muffled laugh and a "yes".

By 12:00pm, we had devoured about 3 deer each and shared a mountain lion. I stood up and back from my last deer and wiped the blood from my hands onto a patch of dead grass. Cole was just finishing as I threw the bones into a lake. He copied my movements exactly as thought he was a mirror. I laughed and we ran back to my house. Carlisle was working again today at the hospital but everyone else was in. I walked in the house before Cole and took my coat off, hanging it on the hook. Esme was cooking in the kitchen. "What are you making Esme?"I told me Bella was coming over for 'dinner' later so she was making her a large portion of spicy chicken and vegetables. When Bella came over for a meal, she would eat the food Esme made her while we would all sit with a cup of animal blood. It wasn't very graceful but Bella said it made her feel awkward because she would be the only one eating.

At 6 o'clock, I went to help Bella get ready. When she came over we liked to make it a special occasion. She had every piece of clothing out of her wardrobe, lying on her bed. "Khaki skirt or white linen trousers?" She asked,looking confused, "What do you think?" I frowned and gave her the box I had brought. She opened it and a huge smile spread across her face. "Your a life saver!"

In an hour, we were ready to go. I had given Bella a new pair of grey linen trousers with a white sleeveless shirt and her hair was curled neatly. She loved my black trousers and black top and the way my hair was styled. We shoved on our shoes and skipped out into my car. Bella decided that she would be safer in flat shoes so I went for heels. I pulled away from her house and sped towards my house at 80mph. Bella kept saying "Oh my...why am I doing this?".

"Bella, you look great!" Edward said, as we entered the house. "All Alice," Bella admited. Cole was waiting on me in his black tuxedo trousers and black shirt, standing beside the piano. He looked amazing, his dark blue eyes sparkling, his brilliant white teeth gleaming. I walked over to him and took his hand. I got buzz through my head. Cole coughed and smiled. "Give it back,"I warned,"Cole, please" He knew how much I loved my power and sometimes I wouldn't know what do do without it. "After the meal,"he answered, "I don't want any interuptions." Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs. Esme looked really pretty in her deep purple skirt, while Carlisle in his black trousers, and pale blue shirt.

The night went great. We all talked about family life and plans for the future. Bella loved her spicy chicken, although she said she did feel a little awkward. At about 10:30pm, I took Bella home. "Cole looked great tonight," she said, as we drove up the road, "really handsome." I smiled and nodded my head. "Do you still feel wierd around him?" I asked. She said before that she felt strange and uncomfortable around him. "Well, sort of,"She answered, "He makes me feel like I shouldn't be there." I laughed,"You shouldn't though, should you?" It was true. She really was risking her own life to be girlfriend to Edward and best friend to me.

The next day was Monday. School. I was there at about 8:30am with Edward in his car. I didn't take my little porsche to school because it was a bit too flashy. Bella usually came at about twenty to nine in her old chevrolet truck. "Thanks for sorting Bella out last night,"Edward said, "She looked great!" I smiled at him and nodded, "No problem." Bella's old truck appeared round the corner soon after and she parked across the car park. I got out with Edward and skipped over. "Hi Bella!"I said, opening the door for her. She climbed out and went over to Edward with a quiet "hi". They kissed each other briefly on the lips and turned to me. I began walking towards the building, followed by Emmett and Rosalie who had arrived about 5 minutes after us in Rosalie's red convertible.

"Ok folks! Today we will be studing for our test next week,"Mr Banner called, "Take out your text books and read pages 4-50 in the next hour." English was the last period of the day and we only had an hour left. In 30 minutes, I had read pages 4-100 and I knew every thing it was about. Poetic teqniques and essay writing skills. Boring. I could have spent that time shopping or with Cole.

After the final bell, I left the school in a hurry. Bella was in spanish and she wanted to meet me outside the gym. When I got there she was waiting with her friend Angela Webber. "Hey Bella, hey Angela,"I said, "Coming Bella?" I gestured towards the car park and she gave me a funny look. "Er...I said I would drop Angela off at her house,"Bella said, answering the funny look. I agreed that Bella could go with Angela and I would go with Edward. She kept saying "Sorry Alice" but it didn't really matter.

Edward was just leaving when I was crossing the car park to his car. Mr Banner had wanted to talk to him. Ask him if everything was ok as he looked kind of 'pale'. We got in the car quickly and fastened our seatbelts as Edward turned on the engine of the Volvo. "It's a shame Bella didn't take you home,"he said, after flicking through my thoughts, "now I have to drive home listening to you talking rubbish!" I glared at him but he just grinned, "Just kidding."

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"Alice, can you pass me that magazine?" Rosalie asked, leaning forward pointing to a this months fashion magazines. I ignored her and flicked through the newspaper. "Alice!" She called, raising her eyebrows. I ignored her again and I think she got the point as she huffed and leaned back against the chair. I smiled to myself. I wasn't talking to Rosalie since she 'thought' of leaving Emmett and going off with Cole,not that he would go with her anyway. He said he didn't like blondes.

At about 6:00pm, I drove round to Bella's house. We had planned to go out to a local late night shopping was waiting at the dining table for me. She had just made Charlie a big portion of steak and chips. The dishes were sparkling and lying on the draining board. "Hey Bella!"I said as i walked into the house. She got up and came over, Charlie just looked up from the baseball game he was watching. We ran up the stairs and went into Bella's room, closing the door behind us. Bella had decided to wear her black trousers and blouse, I wore my dark blue skinny jeans and long blue shirt. When we were ready, we hopped down the stairs and said bye to Charlie. He tried to give us a fiver each, but we said we had money.

The shopping centre was pretty full. We went into every store, books, make-up, perfume,clothes, shoes, the works. Bella loved the t-shirts in one of the clothes shops; Purple with orange stripes. I had to convince her that it was ugly and _so _not in style. We bought loads of new clothes and shoes. I bought new perfume called Tropical, only because it smelled like oranges and peaches. By about eight o'clock, i drove Bella home with our many shopping bags. Charlie was waiting at the door for her and he waved at me as I drove off.

Cole had gone home when I arrived back at the house. Esme and Rosalie were going hunting so I thought I would go too. Rosalie kept glaring at me as I ran through the woods alongside Esme. I caught Esme 2 deer since she was so weak she was running really slow. She hadn't fed in about 2 weeks, as she was hoping to go with Carlisle. Rosalie was keeping a far distance and didn't talk to me. She left before us, using the excuse of going to find Emmett. I walked with Esme,talking about life. I told her that I was feeling grumpy all the time now. She said it was probably just stress but I wasn't sure.

When we got back, Carlisle was just back from the hospital. He said it was busy today, he had to deal with someone that stuck a nail into their elbow. Carlisle and Esme went upstairs as I went onto the front steps to answer a call from Cole.

When I hung up,I took off my coat and went into the lounge. I heard Emmett chuckle then he said "Better stay off the mountain lion for a bit, eh Alice?" He ran up the stairs, his booming laugh echoing round the house. _Stay off the mountain lion?_ What in the world was that supposed to mean? I looked down at my stomach and then I instantly knew what he meant. I was getting fat! My stomach had a small buldge on it, I was hunting to much. I decided to go hunting every two weeks. It would be hard but I _had_ to get rid off my fat stomach.

Over the next couple of days I wore dark coloured baggy clothes, to try and make the buldge less-noticeable. At school, I asked to talk to Bella somewhere private. We went out to her old truck and locked the doors when we where inside. "Whats up Alice?"She asked, knowing I wanted to tell her something. I took a deep breath and lifted my shirt to show the big 'bump. She lifted one eyebrow and looked back at my face as I dropped my shirt over my stomach. "I'm getting fat, Bella!" I exclaimed,answering her confused look, "I need to start losing weight!" Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath, resting her head back against the chair. "What?" I said. She looked at me in the eye, "Alice. Have you lost your mind?"She said practically shouting. "You are thin in the extreme! You'll die if you lose any more weight!" She just didn't get it. I was getting fat. Why couldn't she see that? I knew I shouldn't have told her. What I was doing was right. Lose the weight before it grew. 'Nip it in the bud` as the old saying goes.

When I went home, Cole was waiting on me. He wanted to go to his cottage with me. He had brought his Lambourghini with him so he drove us down. I had decided to try and be happy till 'the buldge' disappeared. Luckily, no one had noticed yet. Just Emmett, but he didn't pay much attention to stuff like that. When we went into the cottage, Cole sat down and picked up a newspaper. I walked into the kitchen and stared out the window, into the tidy garden. I thought about what the others would be doing right , Emmett and Carlisle had went on a 2 week hunting trip, leaving at 4pm. Esme and Rosalie would be watching tv. I thought about all the deer, mountain lion and grizzly bears that the boys would eat. It only made me feel more depressed about my diet.

Cole came into the kitchen after about 10 minutes. He wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. I twisted out of his hold just before his hands touched my buldging stomach. I ran to the spare room, locking the door behind me. "Alice?" Cole called after me. I sat back in the chair and took in a deep breath. Hot tears ran down my cheeks as I thought of when my next meal would be. _Why did this have to happen to me?_

After about 2 hours, Cole knocked on the door. "Alice?"he said, "Are you ok? Whats up, sweetheart?" I quickly got up and rubbed some foundation on my cheeks to try to make it look like I hadn't been crying. I unlocked the door and looked at Cole as he leaned against the door frame,arms folded. He didn't fall for the make up and grabbed me in a tight hug. I broke down again and he stroked my hair gently, hushing me. He took me into the living room and sat me on a chair, crouching down infront of me. "Alice, whats up?" he asked, concerned. I looked into his dark midnight blue eyes and thought of what to say. "Oh,you know,"I said, "Girl stuff." He gave me a hug and grinned, "I wont get involved then."

_**CHAPTER 5**_

We went back to my house the next day. The boys were still away on thier hunting trip, and Rosalie was out with Esme. Just me and Cole. Hopefully, he wouldn't ask about why I was like that last night. I went through to the livingroom and switched on the tv. He sat next to me and put his arm over my shoulders. I stared at the tv and tried to concentrate. Doing that was often very hard when Cole touched me. I could feel his eyes on me as I watched a comedy show, knowing that I wasn't paying any attention to it. He coughed slightly and I looked at him. He was smiling at me with gorgeous eyes and perfect white skin.

Bella texted me saying that she was coming round after school. I wasn't at school today as the sun was burning in the sky. I got up from the chair beside Cole and looked in our cupboards. No dought she would want to stay in. I got out an ipod and docking station and took them upstairs. The doorbell went and Cole let Bella in. I ran to the stairway to see Bella give a nervous smile to Cole as he opened the door for her. She came up the stair way and pulled me into my room, shutting the door behind her. She collapsed on the bed and covered her face with her hands. "Mike Newton asked me to go to the prom with him!" she groaned, "What am I gonna do?" I stared at her as she sat up. "What did you say to him?" I asked, trying to keep calm. She looked at me like I was stupid. "Of course I said no,"she said, "Now I feel really bad. He looked at me like I'd shot him." I sat on the chair next to her, "Bella, you're already going out with Edward. He got there first, Mike just can't get over that."

After I managed to make her see sense, she left. Edward would be so mad when he found out, no doubt try the old "go near her again and I'll kill you" threats. Carlisle came through the door just as I came down the stairway, followed by Emmett and Jasper who were playfully shoving each other into the wall. "Hi guys!"I said as they came through the door. Emmett took of his coat and shoved me back onto the stairs, chuckling. Cole, who was sitting on the sofa watching the tv, stood up and came over to me. We went outside and walked towards the forest. "Where are we going?"I asked. "Hunting,"Cole answered, "Your eyes are shadowed. Needing a drink?" I stopped and pulled his hand. "Honestly Cole,"I said, "I'm fine, I don't need anymore blood." He looked at me and shrugged. We went into his car and he drove me over to Bella's house. I went in as he drove off down the winding road. She was just fixing her hair in front of the huge mirror in the bathroom. "Where are you off to?"I asked, noticing she was wearing her jacket. "I'm off to see Jacob,"she said without turning around, "Wanna come?" I sighed and she looked at me expectantly. "Obviously, I dont want to go,"I said, "But I'll drive you there if you want."

When Bella finally came out of Jacob's shabby little 'hut', I was just about ready to leave her here. I could have arranged a party, had it, then cleared up in the amount of time she spent in there. I was practically choking on the revolting fumes that surrounded La Push. The 'werewolf' smell...Yuck! She came running out with Jacob not far behind her. She opened the car door and climbed in. Jacob kept the door open as I started the engine. He looked at me then Bella and slammed the door. "Disgusting mutt!"I muttered as he walked off. "Alice, thats not fair!" Bella exclaimed, "He never done anything!" I looked at her as we sped down the road, close to 80mph. "Bella, You know how I feel about him!" She huffed and put her head on her hand which was resting on the car door. I stared out into the rain that was starting to fall, soaking my windscreen. "Bella, it's not my fault,"I said, "Its the way we are. We hate werewolves! Try seeing it from my point of view." She looked at me. "Try seeing it from his."

I took Bella back to her own house and then sped back to mine. I was still annoyed at the way Bella had argued with me about Jacob. A fall-out all because of that stupid dog. When I got in everyone seemed to notice my temper. It was all "Alice, whats wrong?" and "Are you ok, Alice?". Why won't they just leave me alone for a minute? I stormed into the lounge and grabbed a magazine. I needed to cool off a bit, look at some new clothes to buy. I had a burning feeling in my legs and arms and i felt dizzy, my head spinning. I made my way up the stairway to my room, quickly. The burning feeling suddenly got too much and I collapsed onto the stairs, feeling the wood scrape against my back as I slid down them.

When I opened my eyes all I could see was a white space. It was peaceful, perfect. This is finally death, i thought to myself. No more hiding what I really am, no more constantly having to hunt. No more shopping...no more Cole._Oh._ I could feel the tears in my eyes starting as I thought of Cole and my family, how i'd never see them again. But then I heard voices. Cole, Edward and Rosalie._Rosalie._ I still wasn't her number one friend. Well, at least I wasn't dead. I'd rather live with Rosalie than be dead. "It's ok, Carlisle,"I heard Edward say, "She thinks she's dead." Carlisle came over and put his hand on my shoulder, "Alice? Your ok."

When I sat up, everything seemed just too bright. The lights were blinding me, and the stairs seemed really steep. As I stood up, all my energy drained from me. My legs almost collapsed and I had to hold on to the chair for support. Carlisle had explained that my argument with Bella had been too much for me. He had asked me if there was anything wrong, anything worring me. But I insisted I was fine, just a little tired. He left it at that, going down to see Esme. I couldn't tell him about how I was worried that I was getting fat. I couldn't tell him that I hadn't hunted in a month, my fat stomach staying put.

For the next few weeks, school was really hard. I couldn't concentrate properly and I kept putting off seeing Bella. I just wanted to kill everyone at school, all those pathetic humans. I done all my shopping over the internet and everytime I saw a vision, the picture was really blurry. Luckily, Emmett seemed to forget the 'lay of the mountain lion' thing. It wasn't long before even walking up the stairs was too much work. Cole kept telling me to go hunting but my excuse was studing. I really had to get rid off my belly. It was starting to make me depressed.

One day, in late August, Cole came up to my house. He said hi with a kiss then when straight to Carlisle's office. I was really curious but I stayed on the sofa watching 'America's next top model'. The girls were all so slim and beautiful. _Why can't I be like that?_ I thought. I used to be. That was the part that only made it worse. I used to be slim and pretty but now i was the opposite. He must of been in there for about an hour, and when I walked past I could see him pacing nervously, Carlisle on his computer, shaking his head every few seconds.

At about 5:00pm, he finally came out. His face looked troubled. "Cole, whats wrong?" I asked. He looked at me, "Just discussing something with Carlisle." He kissed me and left, going to his cottage. When I phoned him later on in the day he said that i would find out soon._ Was it a suprise or just some sick joke to make me paranoid? _But i had to wait and see.

The next day i was at school. I was starting to miss Biology as it was just talking about blood and animals, teasing me. Bella started to notice my absences, always asking what was wrong. "I'm just...finding it too boring" i would say, "Far too easy." That was the only excuse she would actually believe. She said i wasn't acting like myself. So i tried to at more happy, laughing more often, putting on a fake smile. At the end of school, i decided to drive Bella home as Edward had taken her. On the way, there was a really awkward silence. Bella was the first to talk. "It's not working,"She said, "Your fake laugh, fake smile. Its like your mouth is smiling but your eyes are crying. Alice, its not normal." I sighed. She didn't know anything about what was normal for a vampire. "Bella, I'm trying to act normal,"I moaned, "You said that I wasn't acting like myself so when i do, you're telling me its fake!" She could see i was starting to get annoyed, so she left it at that.

***********************************************************************_**CHAPTER 6**_

At 5:00pm, the house was empty. Esme and Carlisle were away hunting for a couple of hours, Rosalie and Emmett were out doing whatever, Edward with Bella, and Jasper seeing his 'Boyfriend'. Memories started flooding in when i thought about that. He had announced it when i was out with him. We were driving along a country road when he asked me to pull over. He said he had lost interest in the 'female species' and had found a new lover. His name was Conrad, and he was the new additions to the South African coven. He was pretty overweight and he had black dreadlocks. Jasper reckoned that he prefers the 'fat' ones. Thats why he went of me. Of course, i was devastated. But i managed to get over it quicker than i thought i would. Thats when i found Cole.

I had just been out to buy an exercise machine. It was only a small bike but it folded up small enough to fit into the cupboard. Now, it was set up in my room and the tv was on. The instructions said it was supposed to help tone your stomach. I was so determined to move this stupid depressing stomach. I sat on the machine and took a deep breath as i began cycling. The pedals moved round stiffly so i was struggling to move them. I twisted the gears as it got looser and easier to push. Eventually, I got to racing speed. Well, human racing speed. Within seconds, i was gasping for breath. I switched it off and flung myself on the sofa. _Why was I so tired all the time?_ After about 10 minutes i got up to put the machine away. Carlisle and the others would be coming home soon, I had to get changed.

Once the machine was away, i slipped into my trusty skinny jeans. If i just sat on the sofa with a magazine, no one would notice what i had been doing. I looked in the mirror that was sitting in the bathroom. My stomach was starting to get pretty big, which was really strange because I hadn't fed in, like, 2 months now. I was actually surprised that i wasn't dead. My hair looked really horrible and it felt all dry and brittle. My skin wasn't looking very good, strange patches all over it.

Once I was just about ready, I heard the door opening and shutting. "Alice? Are you here?" Just Carlisle. "Yes!"I yelled, "Upstairs!" I pulled a comb through my hair and put on some lip gloss. "Alice, could you come down the stairs,"He called, "I need to talk to you about something." I huffed and walked down the stairs where Carlisle was hanging his jacket on the peg. He told me to sit down, so i did. He sat next to me and i wondered what was going on. "OK Carlisle,"I said, "What is it...?" He asked me if there was anything wrong, but of course i said no. His glance suddenly went to my stomach. Instinctively, my hands went straight there. "May I?" He asked. "Uh...sure?"I answered. I trusted him, he was a doctor. Maybe he could help me get rid of it.

As his hand went to touch my stomach, I doubled up in pain. At first i thought it was Carlisle but he hadn't even touched me. After about 2 minutes, i was fine. "Whoa!"I said, "What was that?" He looked at me, concerned. "Alice, What would you say if i told you that you were pregnant?" I laughed. "Well, i'd probably laugh and say actually thats not funny,"I answered. He just sat there looking at me. Thats when i realised that it was a rheatorical question. "No way," I whispered, "But... how?" He explained to me that Cole had been given a 'gene' that allowed him to get another vampire or human pregnant and the baby still being able to grow. He told me that if i was going to keep this baby alive then i had to start hunting again, then he left me for a while to come to terms with the news. I could hear him on the phone to Cole in the other room. "Yes Cole, I think so,"He said, "Ok. Yes. I'll have to do some tests. You'll need to ask her. Ok, see you then." _What am i gonna do?, _I thought to myself, _What if Cole didn't want this baby? I couldn't kill it!_

When I went down the stairs, i felt nervous. Everyone was in now, home from whatever they were doing. I walked into the kitchen and Carlisle followed me. "You don't have to tell them now,"he said, "But they'll have to find out soon." I nodded. Soon enough they would start asking questions. "I don't mind telling them now,"I answered, "but can you please break the news. I'll tell Cole later." He smiled at me and took my hand pulling me through to the living room. "Everyone,"Carlisle said loudly, "We have news! I'm really proud to tell you all that-" Jasper came bursting through the door. We all looked at him. "The werewolves are picking a fight with Edward out there,"he said, out of breath,"Sam, Jacob, the whole pack!" We all went outside to find the werewolves retreating and Bella and Edward walking towards the house. _What a waste of time._

There was a defening silence. I started to feel like this was a bad idea. But then a smile cracked on Emmett's face. "I'm gonna be an uncle!"he chuckled, grabbing me and ruffling up my hair. After about a thousand hugs, i finally was allowed to go outside. Edward drove me in the Porsche to Cole's house so i could go hunting then drive home. Hopefully, Cole wouldn't be annoyed by this. When I arrived, Cole was waiting on me. When i walked in he stood up and hugged me. "Cole, i have something to tell you,"i said, "I'm pregnant." He looked into my eyes, his full of regret and emotion. "Alice, i'm so sorry,"he pleaded. I was confused. "I should have been more careful. i'll understand if you are angry." He thought it was his fault, he thought i would be angry. If anything i was happy. I wasn't fat! "Cole, i'm happy,"I said, "I want to keep it." He smiled at me and grabbed me in a huge hug.

We went hunting for about a week after that. Cole seemed so happy. He kept hugging and kissing me and he would do anything i asked. When we went home, i had a big welcome. Everyone gave me a hug and asked me if i was ok. I finally got up to my room after fighting through a war of affection, where I had to see myself in the mirror. I looked so much better now that I had been hunting. Of course, i was quite far on in this 'preganancy'. _Huff_. It felt so wierd saying that, 'pregnancy'. My 'bump' was unseen through my baggy black sweater. I decided to switch into something better, a figure-hugging shirt. It was almost too small for me, my 'bump' showing out the bottom. I would just _have_ too go shopping soon.

_**CHAPTER 7**_

When I got back from my shopping trip, Bella was round at my house. I hustled through the door with my arms full of bags, Bella watching me. I dragged them up the stairs as she followed. Fortunately, she had a smile on her face. When I dumped the bags on the floor, she came over looking interested. She grabbed a few and rumaged through them. "Alice, these all look to big for you,"she said, "Oh, look it says 'maternity' on the label. You must have picked up the wrong ones." I hug my coat up, "Nope." She kept rumaging, "Who's pregnant then?" I started hanging up the new items in my dressing room. "Alice?" I turned and looked at her, slight grin. "No way..."she whispered, "You mean..." I nodded. "Oh no, whats Charlie gonna say?"She exclaimed, rubbing her tummy. "What's Charlie got to do with it?" I asked, suddenly confused. "Well, he is my dad," she answered, "Obviously, its gonna be living with him." I was reallly confused now, "Bella, why would it be staying with you?" She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Its my baby, who else would it live with?" I laughed. She thought it was her that was pregnant. "Alice, whats so funny?"She asked. "Bella, its not you thats pregnant, its me!"

She had a massive arguement with me. Well, it wasn't really an arguement, just her yelling at me. _Letting off steam_. Then she left, slamming the door behind her. It actually made me feel better, strangely. I was just finishing hanging up my clothes when Edward came up the stairs. "What's wrong with Bella?"he asked, "She seemed in a bad mood." I closed the doors of the dressing room, and started folding away the bags. "She's angry because she thought she was pregnant,"i answered.

"I don't understand-"

"She saw the clothes I had bought, which say 'maternity' on the label,she thought she was pregnant."

"But why would you buy maternity clothes?"

"Oh, you don't know do you?"

He stared at me like i had just told him that i had just befriended a werewolf. "Edward, i'm pregnant!" I exclaimed, smile cracking on my face. He stood there for a second with a confused look on his face, so i had to explain all over again. He eventually got it after the 4th time of explaining. He seemed happy but also a little wary. "So why did Bella slam the door then,"he asked, "Shouldn't she be happy?" I nodded but shrugged my shoulders. I knew she would get over it soon. Or so I thought.

The next week, i went to school. As i walked in, I could feel people staring at me and shaking their heads. I wondered what was going on, but everyone seemed unwilling to tell me, too busy whispering. At lunch, I noticed Bella keeping away from me and not making any eye contact what-so-ever.I decided to sit with Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie at lunch. Bella had obviously fallen out with me so i wasn't gonna sit next to her. Rosalie kept trying to make up with me, saying she would help me with the baby when it came. I wasn't sure so i decided i would talk to her for the moment, because she kept saying sorry. I went into the lunch line with Jasper to get our lunch that we wouldn't eat. There was an awkward silence that was broken by me. "So, how's Conrad?"I asked, trying to push away the memories of when he had told me he was gay. "Alice, we dont have to talk about him,"he replied, "I'd much rather talk about your baby. Tell Cole I said congratulations. And to you too."

Just before the bell went to go back to class, Mike Newton came over while i was putting my rubbish in the bin. "Hey, Alice,"he said. I looked at him and said hi back. "So, is it true?"he asked, leaning against the bin, "'Cause you sure got yourself into some trouble, eh?" I put my tray in the bundle and picked up my bag, "sorry, i dont know what your talking about." He followed me like the golden retriever he reminded Bella of. "Well, you know,"he said, "um, you and your boyfriend. _You know..._"

"No idea what you mean"

"Alice. Is it true your _pregnant?_"

"What?"

"Well, there's just alot of rumours going round...Jessica told me. Just your...you know...kind of young..." he blushed and looked down. "Mike, I know i'm too young. Bella's just playing some sick joke,"I lied, "Now, here's a rumour to spread. Bella's talking rubbish." He looked at me, eyebrows knotted together in a blond line of confusion but he rushed off to the gym anyway. _I can't believe she would do that_. Edward wouldn't be happy either...

When i got home, i dumped my bag on the chair and threw myself down. Edward was the only one in but he noticed my mood. he read it instantly from my head. "Really?"he said, "why would she do that? Isn't she supposed to be, like, your best friend?" I nodded but shrugged. He said i should just go round and talk to her so i did. I slid into the leather seat of my porsche and turned on the engine. It rumbled into life and jolted forward when i pressed the accerleration button, as if it hadn't been driven in a month. It was only a short drive but it seemed to take for ever. I was thinking about what to say to her. _Look Bella, I'm really upsert with what you done. So i dont want to be friends anymore._ That wasn't what i wanted. _Bella, i'm so angry with you that i dont ever want to see you again or i literally will kill you._ A bit too harsh. _Bella, all i want to know is why you done that. I thought i was your friend, but what you done...i dont understand. I -_

_There was a knock on the side of the window. Charlie was peering through like i was some sort of puppy locked in a cage for too small. I smiled and opened the door. "Haven't seen you in a while Alice,"he said, "I heard you and Bella fell out. Didn't you two used to be like this?" He twisted his middle finger over his fore finger, showing how close we used to be. "Yeah,i guess so,"I sighed, running myt fingers through my hair._

_**CHAPTER 8**_

It turned out that Bella had only said those things because she was embarrased that she thought it was her that was pregnant. But apparently she had let it slip to Jessica Stanley, then she told the entire school. But in the end we made up and she told me that she was really happy for me. At about 7:00pm i went home. Emmett and Rosalie were upstairs together, Jasper was on the phone to Conrad, Edward lisltening to music, and Esme cleaning the already clean house. When i went upstairs, i found Carlisle in his office. He told me that my baby would grow a alight bit faster than a normal baby so it wouldn't be long before i actually had it. He offered to do a scan to find out if it was a boy or girl, and advised that me and Cole start thinking of names.

I lay down on the bed and lifted my shirt, exposing my massive bump. On the screen, a little black and white blurry image appeared. I really couldn't make out a picture but Carlisle was certain it was a boy. Cole would be pleased. As i sat up, a sharp pain went straight through my stomach and my vision went blurry. But it was gone within a second. Carlisle smiled, "thats him kicking." He cleared away all his things and went round to his computer. I grabbed my phone of the table and dialed Cole's number.

"Hello?"

"Cole, its Alice."

"Hi Alice, how are you?"

"Fine. It's a boy!"

"'s a boy?"

"The baby?"

"Oh. Thats great, are you happy?"

I smiled and said yes then we hung up. He seemed happy, as i had suspected. _Typical man_ _wanting a boy. _ But at least he was excited about having a baby. No doubt in the future, they would be out playing football with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. At around 9pm, everyone was in. I had been out of course, and bought a pale blue baby grow that said 'new arrival' on the front. "So Alice,"Jasper said, "Are you gonna tell us what your so excited about?" He had picked up on my mood. I grabbed the baby grow and hid it behind my back. "Who ever guess's if its a girl or boy gets to hold it first,"i said, smiling. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all called out that they thought it was a girl, that was why i was so thought it was boy. I held up the tiny blue clothes and everyone groaned. They all thought Edward had an advantage because he could have read my mind. "No, she was thinking about going shopping again,"he said, smiling. So it was agreed that Edward could hold him after me and Cole.


End file.
